Silence and Secrets
by Kairyn Deliae
Summary: Sailor Saturn goes back in time to tie up a loose end. Little does she know that'll cause a long chain of events that draws the Makai into her finally calmer existence. Things are about to get complicated again...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I probably shouldn't be starting a new story with so many unfinished but this just wouldn't leave my head so I had to get it down. Hopefully someone enjoys it. And there will be a few twists along the way if I ever get to them...

* * *

><p>"Princess, are you sure about this?"<p>

"Of course, Tethys. I am certain that with you and the others here to protect matters it shouldn't be a problem for me to go back and finish what I started before," the girl with short hair said as she walked through the crystalline halls.

Tethys frowned darkly as she followed the young teenager. "What if she is not easy to find? Or not even born yet?" she argued.

The girl stopped and turned with a small smile. "I will find Titan no matter how long it takes. And then my court will be complete. I am the last to rebuild my court you know," the princess said.

Tethys sighed. "Your court is much larger than say Princess Mars' court. In this time of peace do we still need all the seats occupied?"

"You know we do, Tethys. Now, look after Mimas and do what Rhea tells you to," the Princess told the older woman. "Without Titan she is the next most powerful so she's in charge. Hopefully, it will not take me long to find Titan on Earth. If you need me Pluto can find me easily enough."

"Yes, Princess. Good luck." The Princess smiled again and with a shimmer of light was gone.

~XXX~

"What's up, Binky Breath? Why the 9-1-1?" Yusuke Urameshi asked as he flopped down on the sofa in the Junior God's office.

Koenma glared slightly but otherwise made no comment on Yusuke's nickname. "We've gotten word of a somewhat serious situation," he said, shuffling through his papers as he spoke. "A group of demons are massing in the Ningenkai looking for a very powerful weapon. You all have to stop them or find the weapon first."

"Weapon?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "What kinda weapon?"

"It's called the Silence Glaive. It's wielded by a very powerful being known as Sailor Saturn," Koenma said as he finally located the papers he was looking for and put them on top of his messy desk.

"Sailor… Saturn?" Kuwabara echoed slowly. "That's a weird name…"

Koenma picked up his remote and pointed it at his viewing screen. An image of the planet Saturn appeared on one side as well as an image of a tall very elegant but deadly looking Glaive. "Sailor Saturn is the Princess and guardian of the planet that shares her name."

Hiei, standing in the shadows by the door couldn't help but scoff some. "So, this Princess has a powerful weapon that she can't protect," he said, sounding somewhat annoyed. "If she can't protect it she has no business having it."

"It's not that simple, Hiei," Koenma said sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "Sailor Saturn has helped defeat countless threats against the entire Universe but she wasn't ever supposed to deal with threats from the Makai. Though she's powerful she wouldn't expect to fight demons and demons themselves shouldn't ever cross her path. If we don't keep this situation from escalating and a demon gets a hold of that Glaive they could wipe out all of the Ningenkai of Earth with it."

Kurama stirred a bit from where he was standing near the couch Yusuke was reclining in. "The Ningenkai of Earth? There is more than one Ningenkai?"

Koenma sighed and nodded. "Yes. A lot more. Every planet that can sustain life is part of the 'Ningenkai', however because they are separated by space and planets these other planets aren't usually thought of when we say 'Ningenkai'. It might be hard for you to grasp but every planet that has life has it's own barrier between it and the Makai. Earth is just where it's weakest."

"Whoa… mind trip," Yusuke said after several minutes of trying to imagine it and only somewhat succeeding. "Hold on, does that mean there's a whole bunch of other teams like ours in the galaxy?"

"Not quite," Koenma answered. "But that's hardly the point, Yusuke. You need to make sure the demon doesn't get a hold of the Silence Glaive."

"How might we find Sailor Saturn?" Kurama asked curiously.

Koenma sucked hard on his pacifier, looking unhappy. "That'll be a problem. We don't know her real name and we don't know even what age she is…" he admitted reluctantly. "Because she didn't originate from Earth we don't have a file on her."

Hiei grunted in annoyance and pushed himself away from the wall. "Then where are the demons?" he asked. He'd rather go kill them anyway and it achieved the same goal as protecting the stupid Ningen Princess.

"Near the boarder to Makai," Koenma answered as he rifled through the different papers again. "Some place in the woods near a shrine. Not Genkai's temple. A different one. There's only about- Hey! Hiei!"

Not waiting for more information and being all around fed up with the mission already, Hiei had left midway through what Koenma was saying. It wasn't like many demons or even groups of demons could compete with the wielder of the Jagon and Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Most of those few demons were right there in the office. Kurama chuckled some. "Don't worry, Koenma. We'll handle things from here," he said as he went to try and catch up with his friend.

"Yeah, Team Urameshi is on the job!" Yusuke agreed as he grabbed Kuwabara's sleeve and hurried out of the office as well.

Less than happy that his Spirit Detectives had again run out on him Koenma folded his arms over his chest. After several minutes of sucking furiously on his pacifier, he stopped and brought his hand to his chin. "Why do I feel like I forgot to mention something?" he wondered aloud. He'd thought he'd been able to get out pretty much every important detail. So what was it that was nagging at his memory?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just a note, the senshi are going to be older than they were during the series. Call it liberties with Time Travel if you will.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to reach the shrine on the other side of town from Genkai's. It was very similar to the old psychic's, though since it was still in the city limits it didn't have nearly as many trees around it. Or as much privacy. "Nobody's here," Yusuke said as he looked around from his spot at the top of the shrine's steps. There hadn't been as many as Genkai's though still more than he thought should have been truly necessary. What was it with shrines and way too many stairs anyway?<p>

"Man, that shrimp better not have taken everyone out before we got here," Kuwabara grumbled as he looked around at the peaceful gardens and well-maintained temple.

"There isn't any blood on the air, so that is rather unlikely, Kuwabara," Kurama said as he started towards the shrine. His emerald eyes slowly moved over the grounds and he frowned a little. This place seemed incredibly familiar to him, and not just because it was a shrine like the one he spent so much of his free time at. He remembered these trees and bushes. Even a few of the flowers seemed incredibly familiar to him. As if he'd been here before.

Hiei flickered into existence in the middle of the stone walkway. "There aren't any demons here. Not for miles," he said with a scowl.

"Damn, binkey breath was wrong," Yusuke grumbled. "Well, what the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Can I help you gentlemen?" a female voice asked.

The four detectives turned instantly to face the priestess of the temple. She was wearing the traditional red and white of a priestess and had a wealth of long black hair that shone nearly purple. Deep blue-purple eyes studied them for a moment before smiling politely. "We don't receive too many young men for visitors here. What brings you to our shrine?"

"U-uh, we were just looking for someone who was supposed to be here," Yusuke supplied quickly.

Her eyes slid across them quickly and the boys shifted slightly, each of them getting the curious sensation of being looked straight through. This priestess was not normal though clearly not a demon. Perhaps she was just a strong psychic? It wouldn't be the first time they'd run across one. "I see. Perhaps I can help you. I've run this temple all my life. Who are you looking for?"

"Merely an acquaintance of a friend of ours. We've never met her ourselves," Kurama supplied. "But you seem to be the only one here and this acquaintance is not a priestess," he added before the woman could ask for names or anything of that sort.

Purple eyes met green and widened a fraction. "Shuichi? Is that you?" she asked. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. How's your mother?"

Kurama's guards went even up even more than they already were as the other three men glanced at him in confusion. But Kurama had no answers for them. He had no idea what was going on. He had no memory of coming here. Though that would explain why the plants felt familiar. "I'm sorry, Miss… but I have no idea who you are. Are you saying I've been here before?" he asked, trying to remain as polite as he always was when under his human guise.

"Of course, Shuichi. Your mother brought you here all the time before… well before your father died," she said, going a bit soft near the end. She shook her head slightly and gave Kurama a smile. "I'm sorry, I should have realized you wouldn't remember me. It's been years. I'm Hino Rei. Head priestess and Owner of this temple," she said with a slight bow.

"It's good to meet you, Rei-sama," Kurama responded, giving his own bow. He had no idea why his mother would take him here. Or even go on her own. The shrine wasn't particularly close to their house, nor was his mother terribly religious that he'd found. He could only remember her going to shrines on rare occasions and usually went alone.

Rei smiled slightly before glancing at the others. "And who are your friends, Shuichi?"

"Ah, these are my friends, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei," Kurama introduced. He'd long ago given up on introducing them by their full names, mostly because Hiei had no family name to give in an introduction. When his mother had questioned it he'd had to come up with a family name on the spur of the moment and she'd given him a strange look when he'd blurted out 'Jaganshi'. It wasn't exactly a typical family name.

The priestess bowed a bit to each of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I should get back to my chores but if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," she said as she straightened.

"We'll be sure to do that," Yusuke assured her. She nodded a little and then turned to walk away. They waited until she was well outside of earshot before turning to Kurama. "Kurama! What the hell, man? Why didn't you tell us you've been here before?"

Kurama held up his hands. "I wasn't aware I had. I don't remember this place. It only seems slightly familiar by the plants," he explained.

Yusuke harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest but seemed to accept what Kurama had told him. "Well, this place was a bust. I guess we're down to finding this Princess person the old fashioned way," he grumbled. "How the hell are we supposed to do that without a name or anything to go by?"

"Maybe there are some rumors in the Makai about this group of demons and what they are after," Kurama suggested. "They may actually know who it is they're looking for. With a name we would do far better at finding her." It was better than wandering around aimlessly asking people for 'The Princess of Planet Saturn' which would only get them locked up somewhere.

"I'll go," Hiei said instantly. He always jumped at a chance to not be in the human realm. Before anyone could even begin to protest he was gone.

"Shocking. The shrimp ran off to Makai again," Kuwabara grumbled, looking annoyed as he often did whenever Hiei was the topic. "That guy's always running off. Some teammate he is!"

Kurama chuckled some and turned back towards the steps of the temple. "Kuwabara you know that is just the way Hiei is. We can't very well ask him to change anymore than we can ask you to change your feelings on cats," he told the tallest of their team. "Besides, he can search the Makai far faster than any of us could."

"Doesn't mean he's got to be such a jerk about it." Kuwabara continued to grumble to himself as the three boys made their way back down the shrine steps to the main street. None of them noticed Rei standing at the top of the steps watching them thoughtfully. Once the boys were making their way down the street, Rei turned and headed back towards the temple. She had to meditate. Something was nagging at her about those boys. Even Shuichi didn't seem like what she'd expect. His aura was far different than it had been as a baby.

She made a mental note to call the boy's mother after she was done meditating even as she lit the fire and got into position on the mat in front of it. Perhaps returning to this time to enjoy a normal life for a while hadn't been the smartest of ideas. But it had lasted for years already. Decades almost and Rei truly had enjoyed going back to her roots and running her family shrine. It was a nice change from the world of crystalline castles and interplanetary diplomacy. Now, she was wondering if perhaps they had overstayed their welcome. She had been ignoring bad omens for a few days now. She should have known better but she'd done it anyway. Now, Rei just hoped she hadn't ignored them long enough to cause her and her friends too much trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: An update! YAAAAY!

* * *

><p>After an extremely long day searching for clues as to who the Princess they were supposed to protect was or where she might be, they were no closer to figuring it out than they had been to begin with. "Man it's getting late… we should pick this up tomorrow," Yusuke said stretching his arms above his head.<p>

"Yeah… Sis'll kill me if I'm not home before dinner again," Kuwabara agreed. "And that storm rolling in looks pretty bad…"

"It does," Yusuke agreed. The storm had been building steadily over the last few hours and now as a huge column of black clouds swirling around overhead and kicking the wind up enough to make the trees creak and sway. "Better get home before we're soaked… We'll keep lookin' around tomorrow," Yusuke announced as he started heading down the street.

Kurama glanced after him. "Meeting at the park as usual, I presume?" he asked. All he received was a hand raised in reply but he assumed that was a sort of agreement. Shaking his head a little, he started for his own home in the other direction. His mother was probably getting worried about him by now anyway and he truly did hate worrying his mother. She was an extraordinary woman who was full of the best features of humanity he'd ever seen. She always took care of everyone even if she didn't get any sort of recognition for it. Something Kurama had only recently started trying to repay. At least, it was only recently in his mind.

She deserved a better son than he could ever be. Running off to go fight demons for weeks at a time with flimsy 'school trip' excuses was not being a good son in his mind. But no matter how flimsy his excuse his mother continued to put trust in him. More trust than he deserved. He felt utterly horrible each time she willing swallowed his lies, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth either. He loved her too much to see her heart broken or face her rejection if she were to find out what he really was.

Kurama reached his home and called a greeting to his mother as he slipped out of his shoes in the entry way. He could smell dinner cooking so he assumed that she was in the kitchen. But when he didn't receive an immediate answer his fear started to build. It wasn't like his mother to not answer and he'd always worried that one of his enemies would attack Shiori to get to him. "Mother?" he called even as he made his way to the kitchen first. He approached carefully, his guards up for any sign that something was wrong.

He rounded the corner to look in and was both relieved and disturbed to find the kitchen entirely normal looking. The only thing odd was that his mother wasn't there. She almost never left food to just cook away on the stove like it was doing now. While his mother was a good cook she had burnt things to a crisp before when she stepped away from the stove and then got distracted for too long. Kurama called for her again even as he stepped into the kitchen and turned off the stove.

The redhead almost sighed in relief when he spotted the familiar figure of his mother standing outside unharmed. Though he wasn't sure why she was standing outside at least she hadn't been attacked. Going to the back door, Kurama walked out with her. "Mother? Why are you out here?" he asked putting a gentle hand on her arm just above her elbow.

"Suichi… does that cloud look odd to you?" she asked, not even looking away from the sky that she was staring at intently.

Kurama blinked a bit in surprise before looking at the swirling clouds. It did look odd though he couldn't put his finger on why. It didn't feel right either, as if it was blocking his senses almost but not in a way he was at all familiar with. "It does… but that just means we should go inside," Kurama reasoned as he gently pulled on his mother's arm.

Suddenly, lightning split the sky and slammed to earth close enough so that the thunder was nearly instantaneous. Kurama took a step back, liking the situation less and less. "Mother, come inside," he urged, giving her another gentle pull.

Two more lightning strikes in quick succession lit up the sky and then the first drops of water started falling from the heavy dark clouds. That, more than the lightning, seemed to remind his mother they were outside in the midst of the storm. She allowed Kurama to get them both inside and then she locked the door behind them. She glanced outside again for a brief moment before turning around and giving Kurama a smile. "How about dinner?" she asked. Kurama nodded in agreement though he couldn't shake the feeling that something very odd had just happened.

His mother wasn't particularly interested in watching storms normally but she'd been all but absorbed in watching the beginnings of that one. It could be nothing, it was most likely nothing, but it was still a bit of a mystery either way. Not that mystery was all that strange for his mother. There were plenty of things he didn't know about her simply because he'd never thought to ask. For instance, he knew he had to have grandparents but he'd never met them or even seen what they looked like or heard their names. He didn't even know if they were alive or dead. He didn't know how his parents had met or how long they'd been together before he was born. It was never really important to know those sorts of things and as a demon he honestly didn't care that much about his mother's human relatives. If they weren't close enough to even be mentioned they weren't important enough to worry about.

Kurama only recently started realizing how little he actually knew about his mother. Mostly it was because of school. His classmates would mention things about their families and it would suddenly occur to him that other than the entirely devoted way his mother looked after him and his own feelings for her he didn't know terribly much about her and almost nothing from before he was born. He didn't even know her maiden name since she'd always gone by his father's family name.

Kurama was just setting the plates on the table for dinner when a crash from the kitchen had him whipping around. "Shuchi!" Kurama crossed the distance to the kitchen in only a few quick steps and his eyes widened at the strange woman that had apparently broken into the kitchen before collapsing. She was a fairly tall brunette with a short green skirt that looked torn, green boots, a white form fitting body suit with scrapes and cuts in it and a tattered pink bow. "Shuchi, help me get her inside," his mother said, already crouched down beside the woman.

"Mother, we don't know who this is!" Kurama protested even as he hurried forward to kneel beside the woman. She smelled human but no normal human dressed like this. And it looked like she'd been in a fight with something particularly nasty.

"So? She's hurt!" Shiori said. "Get her on the couch and I'll get the first aid kit," she ordered.

"We should just call emergency services," Kurama reasoned but Shiori was already going for the kit in the closet. With a resigned sigh, Kurama picked up the woman with a little bit of difficulty in the cramped space and carried her into the living room to put her on the couch like he'd been told. He really didn't want to but not doing so without a real reason would make his mother upset.

Shiori was there a moment later and opening the medical kit on the coffee table. "Mother, she broke into our house. We should call the police," Kurama tried again.

"Shuichi there's no time for that. She was only looking for help," Shiori replied as she started to tend the strange woman's wounds.

Kurama was far from pleased and kept a wary eye on their unexpected visitor. Sometimes his mother really was too kind for her own good. He was about to try and talk some sense into his too generous mother again when he sensed the ki of many demons rapidly approaching. A quick glance at his mother told Kurama that she, of course, had no idea what was coming and was consumed with treating the stranger's wounds. She wouldn't notice him slip away so Kurama didn't hesitate to do so.

The storm was raging outside and the second the redhead stepped outside he was drenched with rain. Kurama blinked to help his eyes adjust to the darkness of the storm, it seemed unnaturally dark. "Find the Senshi! Mistress needs her!" a demonic voice ordered from the distance.

Kurama slipped under the relative cover of some trees even as the demon that was apparently in charge continued to bark orders to 'find the Senshi' and 'hurry up' and even that 'Mistress' would be unhappy if they didn't find the 'Senshi'. Kurama frowned and wondered for a moment before reaching into his hair for his signature rose. He'd question the development later after his mother was safe and the demons disposed of. None of them seemed very high level so they wouldn't be a problem to dispatch.

Kurama leapt up into the trees and as he landed on a branch he heard screams and smelled blood over the scent of rain and burning ozone. A second later, Hiei landed beside him with a bloody katana in his hand. "Fox," he said in greeting.

A small smile creased Kurama's mouth. "I could have handled them…"

"Hn," was all that Hiei said in reply.

Kurama turned his whip back into a rose and with a quick move of his hand hid it away in his long red hair again. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to check out rumors in the Makai?" Kurama prompted.

"They were the rumor," Hiei said nodding down below to where the demons were now laying slaughtered. "They're working for some woman they call Mistress who is looking for the Ningen Princess but she's calling them Senshi."

"There's a woman that stumbled into my house that I think they were looking for," Kurama said. It made the most amount of sense that the demons that showed up right after the woman would be looking for her. Kurama jumped down to land easily on the wet grass. "Come on, I left mother in there with her alone," he said, making his way back towards the house. Though Hiei was antisocial as it was possible to be Kurama knew that he actually did like Shiori. Mostly because Kurama did and the cookies and other sweets that Hiei was given by her whenever he stopped by. So Kurama was fairly confident that Hiei would come in to be sure that both Kurama and Shiori weren't somehow in trouble from the mystery woman. It wasn't really necessary for him to worry but Kurama wasn't above using Hiei's self-proclaimed nonexistent caring for them to keep the little demon around longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yay updates!

* * *

><p>Kurama and Hiei hurried inside to where Kurama had left his mother with the woman that had been attacked. The brunette was half sitting up and pulling Shiori down closer. She only looked about half awake. "H-hotaru… they-they're after… the Glaive," the brunette on the couch whispered as she clung to Shiori's shirt.<p>

Shiori's eyes widened a bit even as she patted the other woman's hand. "It's alright. You've been seriously injured. Just rest now," she said soothingly. "It's all going to be fine."

The brunette looked about ready to protest before falling back to the couch completely and apparently passing out entirely. "Mother?" Kurama asked as he moved closer to the couch where his mother was still tending the strange woman's injuries.

Shiori looked up instantly. "She seems a bit delirious, dear. And she has a fever. Could you make some of that tea that you make? It always helps so much with fevers."

Kurama nodded a little. "Of course, mother," he agreed. He still had his reservations about this woman. Especially after overhearing what she'd just said but he couldn't turn down a request from his mother. If she wanted him to help the woman then he would. He'd just do so cautiously so that he could step in if anything unfortunate were to happen. It helped that Hiei was there to keep an eye on things as well.

Shiori gave Kurama a bit of a smile and then apparently noticed the little fire demon lingering nearby. "Oh! Hello, Hiei, dear. You didn't come over in this horrible storm did you?"

Hiei looked off to the side. "I was fine," he said gruffly. Even after knowing Shiori for nearly as long as he knew Kurama her kindness still made him uncomfortable. Hiei and Kurama exchanged a glance and silently came to an agreement. They wouldn't let their guard down around this strange woman.

His mother was just too nice for her own good. It would get her into trouble if they weren't cautious. Once Kurama had made the tea his mother asked for he set to helping her patch the brunette up. She had a variety of wounds all over, including but hardly limited to burns of some sort. She definitely looked like she had been involved in a rather vicious fight. Luckily, it was nothing that Kurama was unfamiliar with. Hiei kept a very careful watch over the entire scene and more than once Kurama caught the sight of his headband glowing over where his third eye was.

Kurama worried slightly about that. He wasn't sure what Hiei was using his jagan on but it wasn't as if he could ask. He would just have to trust the little demon's judgment.

It took several hours to get the woman fully patched up from her wounds and resting comfortably. Shiori was rather dismayed when they couldn't find any trace of a wallet or ID that she could use to contact someone. "We should call the police… or at least an ambulance," Kurama volunteered. Though he was certain this woman had some sort of connection to his current case he would rather her be kept somewhere other than his living room couch.

"If she doesn't wake up in the morning then we'll call an ambulance," Shiori said as she cleaned up the mess of medical supplies they'd made.

Kurama frowned some at the answer. It wasn't like his mother to delay calling for medical attention. And this was hardly a normal situation. And yet she was putting it off, almost as if she didn't want to get anyone else involved. "Mother, there's no reason for us to care for this woman," he pointed out.

"I know, dear, but she came to us for help. If she wanted to go to a hospital she would have gone to one… or told us to call for an ambulance," Shiori reasoned. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the rationalization but didn't say anything. Maybe he had missed something about human behavior but he thought Shiori was acting oddly. Even for a human. He subtly checked her mind but found no indication that she was being controlled. The short-tempered demon didn't go deeper than that though. He knew better than to invade the privacy of Shiori's mind. Kurama would throw an epic fit if he dared do something like that. "Now, it's getting late. We should all go to bed. Maybe in the morning our guest will wake up and we'll be able to ask her some questions."

Kurama and Hiei exchanged another look but didn't protest. They would just have to keep careful watch to make sure nothing even more unusual happened…

XXX

"Gah! I remember now!" Koenma shouted mid-stamp. He had frozen entirely and his eyes were wide as he stared down at the paper in front of him without really seeing it. The name on the paper was what jogged his memory. Tomoe. That name had caused quite a bit of fuss about eighteen years ago when a girl with that name died and was brought back to life several times. Without Enma's consent. His father had been in a mood for years after that.

"Koenma, sir? What's the matter?" Jorge asked nervously. He didn't like it when Koenma did something unexpected. And freezing mid stamp was not very expected. Usually if he didn't want to work (albeit that was all the time) he would come up with some excuse and run out. Not just come to a screeching stop like he had this time.

Koenma put his stamp down though he had a distinctly worried look on his face. "I remember what I meant to tell the team…" he said slowly. "The Glaive… it's not just a weapon. Rumor is you can use it to resurrect people. If a demon gets his hands on that… who knows what kind of monsters he could bring back to life. Any one of the enemies the team's faced before… or even all of them."

Jorge's eyes widened. "W-what? Surely there's something we can do to stop something like that! Emperor Enma-"

"No!" Koenma snapped. "Even my father can't stop it from resurrecting people. It draws from the Galaxy Cauldron where all life was born. That's what makes it so dangerous! There's only a few powers in the universe than would be able to stop a resurrection like that! And none of those people I know how to contact!" Koenma looked up at Jorge, though the ogre was not comforted by the look in the Junior God's eyes. "Saturn destroys worlds so that they can start over fresh. Usually, after evil gets too strong of a foot hold. Being able to destroy everything and then bring back only who you want… you can remake a whole world like that… however you want it."

"T-the whole world?"

Koenma folded his arms over his chest as he nervously sucked on his pacifier. "Yes… it's a terribly powerful weapon. That's why it was entrusted to Saturn in the first place. The only thing that limit's its power is the power of the one wielding it. In the hands of an ordinary human it's probably hardly special but in the hands of a high class demon… the results would be catastrophic." Koenma felt sweat roll down the side of his face. The very idea of Earth being remade into one of only demons and corrupted humans was downright terrifying. A second Makai that was even harder to contain than the original.

"We need to warn the team!" Jorge said urgently.

Koenma nodded some though he was distracted. Really, there wasn't much that they could do besides what they already were. Trying to find the girl and protect her and her weapon was really their only choice. But, maybe Koenma could do something to help them along. That name of the girl that had died and been resurrected all those times. Gah, what was it? It was Tomoe something. He was sure the surname was Tomoe. But that would only help so much. "You call them in. I've got to go find a file! And call Botan to meet me in the records room!" Koenma said as he jumped off his stool to run towards the records room himself. He knew there was a footnote somewhere about the girl. His father had been too annoyed at the situation to not have noted it somewhere in a file. Even if the girl didn't have a file herself, which Koenma was thinking was highly possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Don't worry,I am still working on this I just have loaded myself down with waaay too many projects (as per usual)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Kurama woke the next morning he instantly went to check on their mystery guest but she wasn't on the couch. He frowned in confusion. How had she gotten up and left while injured? Not to mention with him and Hiei on guard. It didn't seem possible. Just then, his mother came into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh, Shuichi. I didn't realize you were up," she said.<p>

"I just got up, Mother. Where is our guest?" he asked, gesturing to the empty couch.

"She was gone when I got up," Shiori said. "I didn't hear her leave but she must have been alright if she was able to get out of the house on her own. Maybe she went to the hospital."

"I'm sure that's it, Mother," Kurama said though in truth he highly doubted it. He knew medicine enough to know that the woman was not up to sneaking out without two demons noticing. And a woman dressed like her that had fought demons and survived was not likely to just wander over to a hospital. But, maybe it was for the best that she had fled. Hiei had gotten a good look at her and with his Jagan it probably wouldn't be too hard for him to find her again.

Kurama could get the others and go confront the woman. She would likely know precisely who they were looking for. She'd all but said as much the night before. Just then, Kurama's keen ears heard his communicator in his room going off. He quickly excused himself to go answer it. Maybe one of the others had found something? He could certainly hope that they had. They hadn't been looking for the Princess Saturn for long but already it was frustrating.

When he got to his room, Hiei was already sitting on his windowsill with the communicator open in his hand. He looked annoyed. To say the least. "What is it?" Kurama asked as he crossed the room to stand beside his friend.

"Hn."

Not terribly surprised by the lack of answer, Kurama just took the communicator from the little fire demon. "Yes, Koenma?" he greeted before looking down at the screen. He was surprised to see Jorge on the other side instead of the talking toddler he was expecting. "Oh, hello, Jorge. Has something happened?"

"Kurama! Thank goodness! I was getting nowhere with Hiei! You two have to come back. We've found out some information you need to have! I'll explain more when you get here!" Jorge said. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are already on their way."

Kurama nodded. "We'll be there shortly, Jorge," he agreed before closing the lid of the communicator.

"Forgot about your guest, Fox?" Hiei asked gruffly.

"No. Actually, our guest has decided to disappear," Kurama said as he pocketed the compact.

Hiei's eyes widened. "What?"

Kurama nodded. "She's not downstairs." Hiei disappeared with a flicker of movement, clearly going to go check for himself.

There was another flicker and Hiei appeared back where he was. "Where did she go?" he growled. "And how did she get out without me noticing?"

"I don't know, Hiei. I was surprised as well. I have no explanation. Hopefully, the others will have better news than we do," Kurama said, holding one hand up to try and ease his friend's temper. Hiei still looked annoyed but not to the point where he'd be burning the house down. Or even scorching the carpet, which had happened before. Hiei growled a bit before disappearing with a flicker. Kurama sighed and went downstairs to tell his mother he was going out for the day. He would make sure to leave a few extra plants about in case the demons followed the woman from the night before and found his house. He didn't want his mother being hurt.

Once he had told his mother that he was going out, Kurama went straight to Koenma's office. He wasn't terribly surprised to see that Hiei was not there but that Yusuke and Kuwabara were. Koenma was also there but barely visible over the stacks of files on his deck. There were even more there than usual and he seemed to be going through them furiously in search of something.

"Hey, Kurama. Where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"I imagine he's trying to find the woman that somehow slipped away last night," Kurama explained as he put a hand into the pocket of his slacks casually. "She had been attacked by demons and was seriously injured. This morning however she had disappeared without either myself or Hiei noticing."

Yusuke blinked some in surprise. "Wow, that's impressive." Disappearing while being watched by Makai's greatest thief and a demon wielding the Jagan could not be at all easy.

"Wait, wait, what lady?" Kuwabara asked.

"Last night an injured woman stumbled into my house. Mother insisted on trying to treat her. She was being tracked by demons. After Hiei and I took care of the demons, we decided to keep an eye on the woman," Kurama explained. "However since she was unconscious we must have underestimated her because this morning she was gone."

Koenma jumped up onto his desk, knocking over a huge stack of files. "You mean you actually found one of the Senshi, Kurama?"

"That is what the demons called her, yes," Kurama agreed.

"Did she say anything?"

Somewhat surprised by the frantic look on Koenma's face the redheaded fox nodded. "Yes, but only a little bit before she passed out."

"What exactly did she say?"

Kurama put a hand to his chin and thought back. "She said a name: Hotaru, and that they were after the Glaive. That was all though."

"Ah! Perfect!" Koenma said before throwing files every which way.

Kurama glanced over at his friends who seemed equally bewildered. "Yo, what are you looking for, Koenma?" Yusuke asked. "I thought you said you didn't have a file on this."

"Not on the Senshi themselves, but they are born to normal human families just like anyone else. They were all reborn on Earth after an attack that destroyed their entire Kingdom," the Jr. God said as he threw more files around. "We can't track their souls like we can other people but they have human families that are affected by them. So there's notes about it. Especially Saturn who has a habit of dying and being reborn many times."

Finally, he seemed to find a file and opened it before quickly reading through the information. "Here! Hotaru Tomoe. Daughter of Souichi Tomoe and Keiko Tomoe… there was an accident in her father's science lab. It killed her mother and should have killed her but somehow she didn't die. We're not sure how. Then about ten years later she does die… but is reborn as a newborn and we lose all track of her then. Oh wait… no there's another note here… Six months later she… she advances her own age to that of a five year old and then again a little while later to that of a ten year old. We only know that because she reenters school," Koenma rattled off.

"She aged herself?" Yusuke asked. "How did she do that?"

"She is the Senshi of Rebirth, Yusuke," Kurama reminded. "I imagine that entails quite a bit of power."

Koenma nodded. "Especially since her power doesn't come from her body but her soul."

"Okay, so we have her name now… That's nice," Yusuke said. "But that's not why you called us here right, Binky-breath?"

Koenma shook his head. "No, that's not why I called you here. I forgot to mention something last time. If the demons do get their hands on the Glaive, because it belongs to the Senshi of Death _and _Rebirth, every enemy you've ever faced could be brought back to fight you. And, even worse, if they get the Glaive they don't have to fight you at all. They could just wipe all life off the Earth and bring back only the ones that they want."

"I don't suppose there was any… good news you forgot about?" Yusuke asked.

"My father is trying to contact the few people that would be able to stop it but well, the Senshi don't speak with us much. Like I said before… demons and Senshi don't really cross paths that often," Koenma said. "But now that we know who we're looking for and Hiei's off looking for this other Senshi that you met, maybe we have a chance of getting to Saturn before the Demons do."

Kuwabara glanced at the ceiling as he thought. "So, we're looking for a ten year old girl… who fights things with a giant Glaive thing and is named Hotaru Tomoe. That can't be that hard to find," he said.

"That was several years ago and she could have changed her age again. I think it only works in the forward but I couldn't say for sure," Koenma corrected. "I wouldn't limit the search to ten year olds if I were you."

"Well, I guess we better hope that Hiei tracks down this other lady fast then," Yusuke said. "Seems like our best bet."


End file.
